Nieve
by Lezz VeggMair
Summary: Jack se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo los copos de nieve descender. Había pasado un año desde aquella noche en que había intentado hacerse cargo de una fiesta que no le correspondía. Aún así, Santa Atroz le tenia un regalo muy especial aquella navidad.


Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Disney y no son usados con fines lucrativos.

Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"

N/A: Casi al final, hay una parte en verso, sabemos que esta bella película es un musical, así que esa parte va con la tonada de "Jingle Bells," la tradicional, (coro, estrofa, estrofa, coro, estrofa, estrofa y coro)

* * *

Era una de las pocas noches nevadas que había en Halloween Town, Jack se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo los copos de nieve descender. Había pasado un año desde aquella noche en que había intentado hacerse cargo de una fiesta que no le correspondía. Al igual que el año anterior, la nieve había sido un regalo de Santa Atroz, aunque a diferencia del mundo humano, ahí solo duraba un día.

Después de su fracaso navideño, y gracias a su revelación en aquel cementerio, aquel Halloween había sido el más aterrador jamás visto. Una de las brujas había encontrado un antiguo hechizo para hacer que los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas por una noche, los niños de la villa habían construido un par de arañas gigantes con las que estuvieron aterrorizando a todo el mundo e incluso consiguieron que la luna se pusiera roja. Sin duda había sido una noche espantosa.

Pero esa noche era diferente. Y ese año también había sido diferente. Al igual que el año anterior, habían dedicado los últimos dos meses del año a prepararse para navidad, aunque esta vez había sido para festejarla en la villa y no para los humanos. Las casas estaban adornadas con luminosas arañas y los arboles estaban secos o hechos de huesos. Se habían organizado un concurso de esculturas de nieve y una guerra de bolas de nieve. Desde donde estaba, Jack podía escuchar todavía las risas de la batalla, y la música navideña al estilo Halloween.

"¡La cena está lista!" le llegó la voz de Sally desde la cocina.

La cena consistía en un estofado de verruga de gusano, vísceras de buitre, jugo de calabaza, y como postre, un pastel de bayas venenosas. Jack aun no podía creer lo afortunado que era, que una mujer como ella lo quisiera a él; ella había sido de gran ayuda un año atrás, y a lo largo de ese año también, había sido amiga, compañera y consejera, muchas ideas había sido de ella y otras más de las suyas habían sido mejoradas por ella.

Esa noche, el Doctor y su esposa eran sus invitados. Se alegraba mucho de que el Doctor al fin hubiera aceptado que ella no estaba hecha para una vida en el laboratorio y no hubiera puesto ningún pero a que se fuera a vivir con él. A lo largo del año habían convivido mucho y ahora los cuatro eran como una familia, por lo que la cena fue un agradable intercambio de impresiones sobre la navidad, recuerdos del año anterior y nuevas ideas para futuros Halloween, con su respectivo intercambio de regalos al final.

Un par de horas después, Sally se encontraba profundamente dormida mientras que a Jack lo mantenía despierto un pequeño pero insistente deseo… aunque su vida como el Rey Calabaza le gustaba más que nunca, y la navidad había sido terriblemente alegre, no podía dejar de pensar en su visita a Christmas Town el año anterior, y en cuan diferente era de la que ellos habían celebrado, si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más…

* * *

La mañana había traído más copos de nieve y una grata sorpresa para Jack, aunque no tan grata para Sally.

Jack despertó solo. Cosa que le extrañó hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera en su casa. Se encontraba en una suave cama individual, con un cobertor rojo, la habitación parecía estar hecha de madera y por la ventana se colaban el frio y la música navideña. Se levantó para ver a través de la ventana, y por un momento creyó que estaba en Christmas Town, había pequeñas casitas con luces de colores, nieve por todos lados y pequeños seres corriendo de un lado a otro. Fue hacia la puerta para salir a ver qué era lo que ocurría, pero en cuanto la abrió, le llegó el aroma a galletas recién hechas, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con lo que parecía ser la planta baja de una pequeña casa, había una chimenea, una butaca y un auténtico árbol de navidad, bajo el cual había dos regalos. También había una mesa, con una canasta, que era la fuente de aquel delicioso aroma, Jack se acercó a la canasta, y vio que en ella estaban las galletas y una tarjeta.

 _Estimado Rey Calabaza_

 _Así como tú me enviaste un regalo por Halloween, yo te doy un regalo por navidad. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que te gustaría vivir una verdadera navidad, así que eso es lo que te ofrezco. Cuando quieras regresar a tu hogar solo di 'ding dang dong' y estarás de regreso en casa. ¡Disfrútalo!_

 _Sinceramente_

 _Santa Claus_

Jack miró las galletas y se decidió a probar una. Estaban tan deliciosas que se puso a dar saltos por la habitación hasta que llegó a la butaca, donde se sentó a releer la nota. Después de disfrutar de un par de galletas más, se acercó a ver los regalos bajo el árbol, uno estaba dirigido a él y Sally, y el otro solo a ella, decidió poner ambos con el resto de las galletas para llevarse todo cuando se fuera y salió para ver en donde estaba.

 _Díganme, díganme, ¿Qué es este lugar?  
_ _Tantas luces de color y tanto por mirar  
_ _¡Hey!  
_ _Veo aquí, veo allá, todo es de verdad  
_ _Los adornos y canciones de la navidad._

 _Sin rumbo fijo voy  
_ _Por toda la ciudad  
_ _Contento de que hoy  
_ _Celebre navidad_

 _Veo nieve por doquier  
_ _La pelea va a empezar  
_ _Yo no voy a ceder  
_ _Pues seré quien va a ganar_

 _Y después, voy a ir, al lago a patinar  
_ _Bajo las estrellas hoy, voy a disfrutar  
_ _¡Sí!  
_ _Comeré algo que sea de dulce sabor  
_ _Los dulces, que veo aquí, son multicolor_

 _Ahora llega a mí  
_ _Este delicioso olor  
_ _Presuroso le seguí  
_ _Sin pensar en la razón_

 _Me guió a un lugar  
_ _Donde hay tartas sin fin  
_ _Que aprendo a preparar  
_ _Para poderlas compartir_

 _Y aunque estoy muy feliz, quiero regresar  
_ _Iré antes de partir, el trineo a deslizar  
_ _¡Sí!  
_ _Esta felicidad, la debo compartir  
_ _Pues quiero verla, conmigo sonreír_

Habían sido unas horas maravillosas. Había ganado una pelea de bolas de nieve, había patinado, se había deslizado en trineo, cantado música navideña, e incluso había aprendido a hacer tartas, no podía esperar para regresar a casa y prepararle una a Sally.

Luego de colgar un par de calcetines con sus nombres en la chimenea, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban los regalos. Apenas había llegado cuando todo se empezó a sacudir violentamente, las galletas y los regalos salieron volando, por la ventana vio toda la nieve del suelo levantarse y sacudirse mientras él estuvo a punto de caer. Suerte que el ser un esqueleto lo hacía ligero y flexible, así que fácilmente pudo atrapar todas las galletas y los regalos antes de que llegaran al suelo.

"Ding Dang Dong"

* * *

Momentos antes…

Fue el frio lo que la despertó. La cama se sentía más vacía que de costumbre. A la tenue luz del amanecer notó que Jack no estaba, y también notó una caja roja con un moño blanco donde supuestamente debería estar él. La caja llevaba una etiqueta que decía 'Jack está aquí', por lo que decidió abrirla, con mucho cuidado.

Dentro de la caja había una esfera de cristal, con una pequeña aldea navideña dentro de ella. Ella conocía esas esferas, a Jack le encantaban por aquello de que parecía que nevaba dentro de la esfera cuando la agitaba. ¿Sería verdad aquello de que Jack estaba ahí dentro? La agitó un poco para ver si salía de alguna de las casitas pero se le resbaló y cayó sobre la cama, un segundo después Jack apareció junto a ella con aspecto de estar muy mareado y los brazos cargados de cosas de colores.

"¡Jack!"

"¡Sally! ¡A que no adivinas lo que me pasó! Estaba en una…"

"…aldea navideña"

"¡Sí! ¿Cómo…?"

Por toda respuesta, Sally agarró la esfera de nieve y se la mostró.

"Esto explica muchas cosas." Jack se había estado preguntando exactamente donde había estado, y ahora lo sabía. "Resulta que Santa Atroz quiso regalarme un día de navidad, y ahora yo quiero regalarte algo, pero antes, toma, este es para ti," estaba emocionado porque quería prepararle una tarta, pero había decidido darle primero el regalo que estaba bajo el árbol. "Y te guardé unas galletas," dijo mientras le mostraba la canasta.

Sally se comió una de las galletas mientras desenvolvía su regalo, era una caja con telas de muchos colores y una caja con material de costura, la tarjeta decía 'Para que nunca dejes de crear'. "Que hermoso"

Mientras tanto, Jack había estado examinando la esfera, en la base tenía escrito 'estará disponible cada 25 de diciembre para cuando quieras volver, puedes traer visitas, las palabras son las mismas'. "Si, y también, el próximo año puedes acompañarme a la aldea navideña, patinaremos y andaremos en trineo y nos divertiremos mucho."

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando sobre que lo que harían el próximo año en la aldea navideña y sobre el desayuno mientras recogían sus respectivos regalos, antes de Jack se diera cuenta de que aún faltaba un regalo por desenvolver, el que estaba dirigido a ambos. Era una caja pequeña, y al reverso de la tarjeta decía 'va en el techo, sobre tu puerta'. Al abrir la pequeña caja vieron tres pequeñas bolitas rojas sobre tres pequeñas hojas verdes.

Jack colocó la pequeña planta en el techo, donde empezó a crecer hasta ser un pequeño racimo de hojas y bolitas. Mientras observaba como crecía la planta, Sally se había acercado a él lentamente, cuando llegó frente a él, murmuró "muérdago." Jack desvió su mirada de la planta hacia Sally, y sonrió.

"Feliz navidad Sally"

"Feliz Navidad Jack"

* * *

N/A: bueno, antes que nada, gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado ;)

Y sé que navidad ya pasó pero estuve súper ocupada y no la había podido subir. Los duendes en la esfera son duendes de Santa que les encomendó la tarea de mostrarle a Jack la verdadera navidad.

Feliz Año nuevo :D


End file.
